Demon boy sleepovers
by BitterWarmth
Summary: What happens when Jin wants to have a sleepover with the others from the dark tornament?


Today was the day that Jin and Touya were hosting a sleepover, well...mostly Jin but Touya agreed to help after some convincing.

"come on Touya, move your butt our Lads are gonna be here any second" Jin said in that Irish tongue we all love so much.

Touya sighed and walked out in blue pajamas, the shirt part was a light blue with his name written in cursive on one side of him and the pants were a darker blue with little snow bunny like designs on the legs.

Jin was in dark red pajama pants with bird like designs on the legs and a sweatshirt that was to big for him. He had to watch the excitement today or else it would simply fall off and he would probably lose it and need to sleep topless which would be awkward for everyone.

Touya sighed again, "Jin, why do we have these on now? the sun hasn't even gone down yet and it's not exactly normal to be in pajamas when friends are coming over"

Jin laughed at his friend, "Touya, it's a sleepover! It's in the spirit" he explained.

Touya shook his head and walked away to sit on the couch and watch TV.

*Ten minutes later*

There was a knock on the door and Jin quickly flew over to answer, it was Chu and Rinku.

Rinku was still wearing his hat but he was wearing light green footy pajamas and seemed proud about it, they had a yo-yo design going around the whole thing.

Chu was wearing a sweaty white tee shirt and dirty Grey sweatpants as oppose to normal pajamas, they smelled like liquor and looked kinda old and was covered in holes.

"Welcome!" Jin said with that goofy grin of his.

"Hey Jin" Rinku said and walked in, Chu smiled back at Jin, "hey there mate, it's a pity Urameshi couldn't come eh?" he asked

Jin nodded, "yeah, it's a shame but he said that Keiko was making him go to school tomorrow even though he doesn't want to go"

Chu chuckled, "that girlfriend of his has got him whipped good" he toke a drink of alcohol and walked in.

Touya was still watching TV on the couch and without looking away from the screen said, "hello Rinku, Chu"

"heeeey, how'd you know it was us?" Rinku asked with a slight pout.

"i can smell Chu and his booze from a mile away" he explained and started to flip through the channels.

Chu's eyes lit up as he put his bag down and pulled something out, "i almost forgot, i actually brought some for the occasion".

He pulled out three containers (Koenma knows how he fit them) of stuff like vodka, wine and of course his favorite, Ogre killer.

Touya rolled his eyes but Jin's lit up, "I've never had a drink before cause Touya won't let me~" he stated, now even more excited for tonight.

The last guests would be Sukuza and Shishi Wakamaru, who should be arriving soon.

Touya yawned and Chu waved his finger in his face, "eh eh eh, no sleeping yet mate, we still have a long night ahead of us"

"that's right Touya!" Jin said and flew over

"i know that, but I'm bored is all"

"well just wait"

An hour passed...

They were all watching TV now, flipping through channels and fighting over what to watch.

Another hour passed...

They had agreed to watch worlds dumbest and were not that surprised when it showed Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to steal from the local mall, they just were praying Koenma didn't find out or they are in hot water.

Yet another hour passed...

Touya finally shot up from his place on the couch, eyes red from anger.

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"o-ok Touya, cool down" Jin said and held his shoulders, Chu was ready to jump just in case.

Rinku at this point stopped watching the TV and was laughing at the event occurring now in front of him.

There was a knock on the door.

Touya stomped over and opened it to reveal Suzuka and Shishi.

Sukuza had no clown makeup on and was wearing bright yellow pajamas that were a total eyesore, it had his name printed in cursive all over the pants and the word beautiful on the top.

Shishi was wearing white pajamas, the top had an imp design on on side of the chest and the pants said stuff like 'awesome' and 'famous'.

Touya guessed they were there to feed his ego...

Touya's anger showed on his face, "where have you been!1" he yelled, "you're hours late!"

"you can't rush beauty" said Suzuka in a rude tone, "but you would know nothing about that"

"and all the famous people are fashionable late for any occasion" Shishi smirked, knowing it would piss Touya off more.

And it did...

"just get in the house"

They growled a bit but let themselves in and the others waved energetically at them.

"Hey Shishi! Suzuka!" they all said.

Suzuka glared a bit, "that's BEAUTIFUL Su-"

"Suzuka...the dark tournament is over, give it a rest, we lost" Shishi said, venom in his voice.

"well let's start the sleepover for real!" Jin said and flew up out of excitement.

There was silence.

"what exactly are we doing?" asked Rinku.

Jin came back with a plan for the night, "we start with a video game tournament now, then we eat dinner, around then it should be night in human world so were going on an adventure there and when we get back the marathon of CFF (1) should be going on in which we watch and drink Chu's booze till we drop"

Everyone's eyes lit up, they all agreed that sounded awesome.

Jin grinned and put the plan in his pocket, "well, let's get started"

Event 1. Video game Tournament

Jin and Chu were rummaging through the chest of video games and movies, looking for something worth playing and was a multiplayer game.

Rinku stared at blinked while Suzuka and Shishi were trying hard to dodge all the flying cases.

"yes!" Jin and Chu finally yelled and showed Mortal combat

Rinku didn't know what that was so he blinked in confusion.

Shishi, Suzuka, and Touya smirked, "lets do it" the three said in unison.

Jin was playing as Liu Kang

Touya was sub-zero

Rinku was Johnny cage

Suzuka was Noob (2)

Shishi was Striker

And Chu was Jax

The game ended with the scores: (3)

Jin: 3/5

Touya: 4/5

Chu: 5/5

Shishi: 2/5

Suzuka: 1/5

Rinku: 0/5

"aw man!" Rinku complained, "why did we play this game! i stink!"

Chu punched his head, "quit being such a sore loser!"

"says the guy who won all his rounds!"

"ok, time for dinner" Touya said and put down the controller to go cook.

(like the house wife he is XD)

Touya made corn beef (4) for dinner so as you can tell it toke literally five hours to make.

It was worth it though cause it tasted sooooo good.

"mmmmmmm~" Jin said

Shishi and Suzuka were speechless

Chu was practically chocking cause he was loving it so much and shoving it down his throat (5)

Rinku had no comment.

Event 2. Exploring Human world

Jin smiled as he opened the portal to Human world, they always kept one handy so they could see Yusuke but they never really explored human world in anyway.

Rinku was jumping for joy since he had never seen human world like the other have.

Once the portal was open they jumped in quickly, ending up at Genkai's place.

"whoooooa!" said Rinku, "it's so huge! and all the plants are so colorful and healthy unlike those in demon world!"

"if the mats this excited now let's never take him to spirit world" Chu said

They nodded in agreement.

"what are you dimwits doing here? And in your pajamas no less" they heard a dry voice say

Genkai was standing behind them with a cigarette in her mouth, she puffed out some smoke.

"Hello Genkai" Touya said, "were just going on a bit of an adventure if you will"

She sighed, "Whatever, just stay out of trouble or you will have hell to pay" she said.

They nervously nodded and ran off to the city, they did not realize it was a LONG way by foot.

Once reaching the city they were pretty much out of breath, some of them wanted to turn back but the other said no since they came all this way.

(5) They walked around and saw stuff like four teenagers, one blonde boy, two brunette girls and an orange haired boy, two of them looked stoned and the other two looked like they didn't want to be there.

They thought it was very odd….

Upon walking down a certain street, they spied Kurama looking in Yusuke's window, they climbed up

"hey kur-"

"shhhhhhh" he said, they noticed he was wearing red and white pajamas that looked like his dark tournament uniform., "I'm watching Yusuke argue with Botan and Keiko" he said with a smile.

"about what?" Jin asked, now interested

Kurama motioned them to the window, "listen"

The demons all crushed each other, trying to get a good look; they saw Botan glaring and Keiko on the verge of tears.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled, "how could you!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes from his bed, "look, for the last time, I didn't cheat on Keiko or you because I'm NOT going out with either of you!" he yelled at them

Keiko broke out crying at that moment, "yusuke! I thought we had something!"

Yusuke sighed, "Keiko, don't cry" he said trying to calm her down

"oh so you ARE going out with Keiko!"

Jin and Chu were trying so hard to hold back any laughter, Touya chuckled and pulled them down with the others, "ok guys, you can tease Yusuke tomorrow morning, for now we have to get back and do the last event"

Chu instantly ran for the portal screaming, "OGRE KILLER~"

Event 3. Booze till ya drop

Chu was the first to finish off his beer, he cheered as he hadn't had a drink since he arrived.

Touya was gingerly sipping his and Jin was chugging.

Shishi and Suzuka sighed, "you and chu both have no manners" they said and drank there drinks too.

Rinku was sitting on the arm of the couch, pouting because he was underage even though he was a demon.

Things got out of control fast….

Chu had pasted out mid gulp when he hit his limit and it was spilling onto the floor, Suzuka and Shishi's limit was a bottle and a half so they past out on top of each other on the floor cause they couldn't make it to the couch.

At some point Jin lost his sweatshirt and curled on the couch like a newborn puppy….a very drunk new born puppy.

Touya pasted out while sitting up and you can tell that after hitting his limit he will have SOME hangover tomorrow.

Rinku was staring at his friend, he sighed.

"I still wanted a drink…."

Cff: what I call my oc comics

Noob: cheapest charater….

Scores: I hope my math was right

Corn beef: my favorite food~

Teenagers: guess who~


End file.
